


The Oracle

by Lusty_Commissar



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deathwatch - Freeform, Eldar, F/M, Fellatio, Happiness in captivity, Implied rape in backstory, Interspecies, Size Difference, Space Marine, Space Wolf - Freeform, Tenderness, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusty_Commissar/pseuds/Lusty_Commissar
Summary: Brother Erling, a Space Wolf, is the newest recruit aboard Deathwatch ship 'Spear of Obsidian'. During warp travel to the next campaign, he is visited in his quarters by his company's secret weapon: Yezana, a captive Eldar psyker who can show him a glimpse of his possible demise in the coming battle.The catch: triggering Yezana's powers involves heresy of the highest order.
Relationships: Original Space Marine character/Original female Eldar character, Space Marine/Eldar
Kudos: 30





	The Oracle

Warriors on the Deathwatch ship _Spear of Obsidian_ sometimes alluded to “the Oracle”. From what Brother Erling gathered, the Oracle could show a man his most likely cause of death during the coming days, so that he may avoid it. She was, according to some, the main reason for this particular company’s high success rate and low casualties this past hundred years or so. But whenever the recruit from the Space Wolves asked for details about her, he always got an evasive answer, along the lines of “You’ll meet her soon enough”. It was forbidden to even mention her outside the ship. She was apparently the sort of secret that might cause friction with the rest of the Deathwatch or the more puritan elements of the Inquisition.

The industrial world of Armageddon was beset by yet another Ork invasion, and the Deathwatch heeded the call. It was the sixth and last day of Warp travel when Brother Erling was roused from his sleep by a buzz on the door of his quarters. Not even bothering to put underwear on, he opened the sliding door and found himself looking down on a young Eldar woman. He blinked slowly, wondering if he was still dreaming. He had seen Eldar before… and killed them. They were the enemy. They were to be exterminated. Yet here—in the warship of dedicated alien hunters—stood a placid-looking, unafraid Eldar woman, almost comically small compared to him. She was barefoot and clad only in a white nightgown. She smelled like she had just come out of the shower. Her dark hair was cropped very short and her eyes were a bright lime-green. She did not seem taken aback by Erling’s nakedness.

“Are you… the Oracle?” Erling asked.

She inclined her head. “So they call me. I am Yezana of Ulthwé, and I can show you a glimpse of how you are most likely to die in the coming days. May I come in, Brother Erling?” Before he could answer, she slipped inside his quarters with the liquid grace of a cat.

“I’ll—um—put something on—” Erling began, feeling self-conscious for the first time in decades.

“That shall not be necessary,” said Yezana. “I take it they did not tell you how this worked?”

“Not really, no.”

“My powers of prescience are fairly accurate, but I have little control over them. They only manifest in extreme pain or pleasure. And for you to see what I see, you have to share in my experience.” She cleared her throat and clarified: “You have to bed me.”

“Oh. I see.” That certainly explained all the secrecy. Not only keeping an alien on retainer, but having intimate relations with her? This was close to heretical, regardless of the pragmatic reasons for it. “Are you… a prisoner on this ship, Yezana?”

She arched an eyebrow. “Why are you asking, Brother Erling? Would you be uncomfortable engaging in intercourse with me, if I were your prisoner?”

“Yes. I would definitely be.”

“Hah. An Astartes and a gentleman,” she smirked. “Would you believe you are the first person in perhaps a decade to even ask me this question? I like you already. Well, my status within the Deathwatch is a rather… complicated one.”

She shrugged off her nightgown, revealing a lithe and athletic body. Clearly, bedding veteran marines on a regular basis kept one in excellent shape. Or perhaps she _needed_ to keep in excellent shape in order to bed marines. Or a bit of both. Her moonlight-colored skin was flawless. Her breasts were on the small side but firm, with dark nipples. Unlike many other Eldar, she did not wear a gem around her throat.

“Complicated how?” asked Erling, trying to keep his mind focused despite the rush of blood to his lower belly.

“If I wanted to leave this ship, I do not think the Deathwatch would allow me. But if I were given a chance to leave, I would not take it. Your commander and I have an arrangement beneficial to both the Imperium and my people.”

“What kind of arrangement?”

Yezana threw her hands in the air in mock exasperation. “So full of questions, for a Space Wolf! All Space Wolves I have ever known, and I have known many, would already have me screaming Khaine’s name by now.” She lay down on the bed, rested her head on the pillow and spread her legs wide. “Come put your mouth to better use, Brother Erling. Honor your chapter. And while you are too busy to talk, I shall explain to you how I came to serve the Deathwatch.”

Erling smiled. “Sounds like a deal.”

He climbed onto the bed between Yezana’s splayed legs and thumbed her vulva open. Eldar were not that different from humans, from a physical perspective. A bolter shell to the heart or to the head killed them just as dead. And apparently, they had the same pleasure centers. He leaned forward and began pleasuring the Oracle, starting with very light strokes from the tip of his tongue. Her entire body shivered.

“You taste strange,” noted Erling after a moment. “You taste… alien. I rather like it.”

“…Thank you, I guess?” smirked the Eldar. “Get back to work, please.”

“On it. But you have to tell me your story.” He resumed.

“I was a warrior,” began Yezana, clamping her thighs around Erling’s head and running her hand through his short blond hair. “Not even a farseer; my psychic powers were nowhere near strong enough. A mere Ulthwé guardian. I was taken alive by a cult of Slaanesh. It was not long before they… discovered how to trigger my powers of prescience. They took away my spirit stone to keep me under their thumb, and for a while they used me to get visions of their doom. But their visions were not enough to save them from the Deathwatch. I assume— _ooooh! Khaine!_ ” Yezana’s fingers tightened around Erling’s hair. By now she was more thrashing than shivering. She took a moment to catch her breath, then went on: “I assume the Deathwatch were called in just by virtue of proximity; I know they usually deal with aliens, not Chaos cults. Their kill-team handily defeated the cult. And they took me captive for interrogation.”

Erling stopped licking, troubled. By then his lips were glistening from Yezana’s wetness. “So you _are_ a prisoner? Are you treated badly?”

“At the time, yes, I was treated very badly… though not as badly as under the Slaaneshi. But I convinced them of my usefulness.” She paused and made a swirling go-on gesture with her hand. “…Keep licking, will you? Go harder this time, I am not a fragile butterfly, I bed marines for a living and—Aaaah! Thank you. Oooof. In any case, I made an arrangement with them. My services in return for ensouled spirit stones. This particular Deathwatch company, you see, always collects the spirit stones from dead Eldar. They use them as bait or bargaining chips when dealing with my people. Their vaults hold hundreds of Eldar souls. So for each campaign or mission your company fights, I— _oooof yes yes yes that’s the spot yes you’re good at this_ —I give visions to each of the warriors, and in exchange, the… aaah… Deathwatch… arranges… a spirit stone… to be… returned… to my… people. **_AAAAH! KHAIIIINE!_** ”

Yezana’s legs hugged the Space Wolf’s head even harder. Her left hand clawed at the mattress, and her right hand at his scalp. Her back arched violently and salty-sweet juices squirted out of her, wetting most of Erling’s lower face.

“Oof,” she panted, relaxing. “That… was… good. Khaine, that was good. Ancestors forgive me.”

Erling licked her juices off his lips. “How many spirit stones have you earned?” he asked.

She closed her legs again and stretched on the bed. She was now covered in a thin sheet of sweat. “Since I became the company’s Oracle? This will be my one hundred and eighty-ninth. One per campaign.”

“How long until this company’s soul vaults are empty? Do you know?”

“Oh, it will not happen. More souls get added to the company’s stockpile all the time. And that is why I will live out the rest of my life on this ship, even if someone shows me a way out. My work will never be done. Unless I renegotiate my rates to several stones per campaign. I tried, but your commander has not yielded one inch in a hundred and six Terran years.”

A thought occurred to Erling. “If you never leave this ship, how can you be sure that the spirit stones you earn are indeed returned to your people and not put back in the vaults? How do you know you have not been working for free for a century?”

“I… take it on faith,” admitted Yezana. “I do have nagging doubts sometimes, but what am I going to do? I am not exactly in a position of strength here. Besides, my instincts tell me your commander is honest. Few mon’keighs are good enough liars to deceive an Eldar psyker.”

The space marine nodded in seeming agreement, though part of him found Yezana more than a little arrogant in assuming she would know if she was being lied to. He knew of many battle commanders who outwitted Eldar foes on a regular basis.

“I have not had my vision yet,” he noted.

“True!” said Yezana. “I have seen your likely doom when I climaxed, but you have not. I have to pleasure you, too. Bring your mind to a state similar to mine.”

She crawled over to him. Erling’s member was half hard by now. Yezana seemed impressed at its size, despite her ample knowledge (carnal and otherwise) of the physique of space marines. She teased at its purple tip with kisses and light strokes of the tongue, making soft _mmm_ sounds. She licked its veiny shaft until it glistened all over. It kept growing and hardening, its head now the size of an egg. She distended her jaw and took in as much of it as would fit in—which was barely half of its length. She began skillfully rubbing the tip of the member with all the muscles in her mouth. Her Eldar tongue was somewhat rougher than a human tongue, each tastebud making itself felt at every stroke. It was pleasant. She used both hands to squeeze and massage Erling’s shaft and testicles. Sometimes she gently pressed her teeth on his captive flesh; not painfully, but adding a delightful element of danger.

 _I hold you now,_ those teeth warned. _You have to trust that I, an enemy you are sworn to exterminate, will not bite down._

 _An empty threat, Oracle,_ Erling replied inwardly, running a teasing finger along Yezana’s sharp jawline. _I know you won’t bite, because your duty to your people forces you to serve the Deathwatch. I could come to you covered from head to toe in your Eldar kin's blood, and still I could have you pleasure me with your mouth without fear of those pretty white teeth of yours._

Yezana almost choked on Erling’s penis, as if she had heard that last thought of his. It took the marine a moment to realize she was laughing. A bitter, cynical kind of laugh. _You are right, and I hate you for being right._

This silent dialogue—was that a psychic connection, or just a figment of his imagination?

As waves of pleasure ran up his nether parts—by the Emperor, the girl knew what she was doing!—Erling scratched Yezana’s head affectionately as if she were a loyal Fenrisian she-wolf. Pressing his palms on her cheeks, he stroked the back of her pointy ears with both hands while his thick thumbs rubbed her prominent cheekbones. Even in the gloom of his sleeping quarters, Erling’s augmented eyesight could see the Oracle blush. She could not repress a soft cooing sound. He guessed there were not so many marines in the company who gave her this kind of tender attention while she was fellating them.

Erling grabbed Yezana by her behind to bring her closer. His hand cupped her firm breast and teased at the hard nipple, before moving down her torso. The tip of his index finger barely fit inside her navel. And then, further down… Emperor, she was wet. His thumb went up her sex. His index and middle fingers pried her small buttocks apart, pushed past the ring of her anus and explored her rectum. Her entire body rocked from pleasure just as Erling reached his climax.

_Sickly yellow skies._

_A battlefield plunged in toxic smog._

_A tower of battle-scarred metal, painted red. Gunfire. An explosion sweeping over him._

_Darkness._

The vision was over as soon as it began. Erling’s fingers stopped moving. Yezana’s agile tongue stopped stroking. They just stared at each other in silence; dull grey eyes and bright green eyes. Erling felt his ejaculate surge along the considerable length of his member. Yezana swallowed it all—it took her several gulps—and released the marine’s softening flesh from her mouth.

“Huh,” muttered Erling. It felt strange to orgasm while witnessing one’s own death. But was there not an ancient expression likening an orgasm to a ‘little death’?

“You saw it now,” Yezana understood, wiping her chin and licking her fingers. “Just a glimpse, not a proper vision. Very little context. What was that red thing? What caused the explosion?” She sat cross-legged on the bed. “I think we need to try this again, Brother Erling, and hope we get a better look. Whenever you are ready.” She did not seem unhappy about this prospect.

“Shouldn’t be too long before I’m good to go again,” said the marine.

She snorted. “I know. Believe me, I know.” She extended a leg towards him. “In the meantime, will you massage my foot, please?”

“It was… disturbing,” admitted Erling as he took her tiny foot between both hands and softly squeezed it. “I actually felt myself die in that explosion.”

“And I felt you die as if I were you,” said Yezana, her toes wiggling in pleasure at his touch. “Do you have any idea how many times I have felt myself die? It is a strange thing to say, but… you get used to it. Dying. I almost envy you mon’keighs, because your deaths are easy. She Who Thirsts does not await you on the other side.”

“That’s… how your people call Slaanesh, isn’t it?”

The mere name of the Chaos god made Yezana wince, as if in acute pain. “Correct. She devours the soul of any Eldar who dies without a spirit stone.”

“You’ve been here a hundred years, and they never got you a new spirit stone?”

“Spare ones are not easy to find. And I suppose it has not been a priority of the Deathwatch.”

“I’ll talk to the commander about this. It’s unfair that you should spend the rest of your life working to recover your people’s souls, only for your own soul to be lost at the end of it all.”

Yezana smiled. “I really do like you, Brother Erling. You are not like the others.”

“How are the others? Are they cruel to you?”

“Oh, no. For the most part, they are just… uncaring. They see me as a good lay and a useful tool, nothing more. The pretty Eldar girl who sleeps with them and shows them how they might die. Some of them never talk to me, except to tell me what to do to them. You already know more about me than half of your company put together, just because _you_ bothered to ask.”

This made Erling feel a bit sorry for the Oracle. “Tell me frankly, Yezana. Are you feeling lonely on this ship?”

“In an emotional sense, yes.” A smile tugged at her lips. “In a physical sense, I am very fulfilled.”

“Speaking of which,” said Erling, pointing down at his already growing penis.

“Aaah, good. Will you let me be on top?” She straddled his stomach before he could answer and reached behind her back to help the penis along with her delicate fingers. It swelled and rose until it pressed hard against her lower spine. “Tell no one I said this, but you Space Wolves are all superbly-endowed, even by Astartes standards. Must be something in your gene-seed.”

“Oh? Are we bigger on average than Salamanders? Or Imperial Fists?”

She chuckled. “I am not at liberty to confirm nor deny anything, Brother Erling. Your commander does not want me to encourage literal dick-measuring contests between his men.”

“My commander is a wise man.”

Yezana nodded. “A hard man. But wise.”

She shifted her hips and lowered herself gently onto Erling’s fully erect member, centimeter by centimeter. He grabbed her under her armpits to help her down. Her vaginal muscles were strong and held onto his flesh tightly.

“Thank you,” Yezana breathed. “Let me all the way down.”

He dropped her. Her body swallowed up the last few centimeters in one go until he was inside her all the way to the hilt. She exhaled sharply; this seemed to be about as much as she could take without the pain exceeding the pleasure. She slid up and down his member slowly, sending blissful spasms through Erling’s body and her own. Her musky smell was overpowering to Erling’s enhanced senses. She was so very wet and slippery both inside and out, and each bounce of her hips made a bit of a mess all over the Space Wolf’s midsection and the bed. The chapter serfs tasked with replacing the bedsheets were no doubt busier than usual when Yezana made her rounds of the sleeping quarters before a battle.

“Funny,” muttered Erling. “I thought you Eldar were… _clean_.”

She laughed. “Oh, no. We just like other races to think we are. But now you know our secret.”

“My lips are sealed.” His huge hand stroked her buttocks, then slid up her arching spine until it reached the space between her shoulder blades. “Come closer, you.”

He pushed Yezana’s upper body forward to press her soft chest against his rock-hard stomach. It was awkward for them to kiss in this position given their differences in size, but they managed. While she ran her rough, eel-like little tongue across his teeth like a wolf sucking on bone marrow—not very dignified, for an Eldar—he pressed his hand on her left breast to better feel her frenzied heartbeat. She was getting close, and so was he.

_The yellow skies again._

“Oh, Khaine…” Yezana panted.

He broke off the kiss, trailing a filament of saliva, and sucked on the tip of the Oracle’s left ear. His right thumb caressed her nipple. With his left hand, he scratched the scruff of her neck, where her hair was barely more than a stubble.

_The tower of red metal. Many scratches and dents._

“Khaine… Oh… Scratch me harder, I want to really feel those nails. _Yes._ Good.”

_It was not a tower. It was a walker. A crudely-made, gigantic Ork walker. Brother Erling and his squad emptied magazine after magazine at the advancing behemoth. Its flamer responded in kind, but could not find a chink in the marines’ power armor._

“Aaaah! Yes! Yes! I’m almost there!” Her hands clawed at his biceps.

_One of the Deathwatch’s bolter shells must have hit a fuel tank or a rocket, because the Ork walker blew up sky-high. By then, Erling was almost close enough to touch it. The shockwave hit him like a solid wall._

_Then… darkness._

The vision ended. Erling’s climax reached its final stage and he filled Yezana to the brim with his seed while she shrieked out the name of her war god. Exhaustion, both physical from the coitus and mental from the sight of his own doom, swept over the Space Wolf. Clearly it was also the case for Yezana, who just slumped over him and came to rest with her head nestled in the crook of his bull neck. Erling did not even want to know what it looked like _down there_ , but it certainly felt like a sticky mess.

“Oof. Oooofff.” Yezana’s chest heaved from the exertion. At least she whispered: “That was pretty unlucky, as far as deaths go.”

“It was,” Erling agreed, thoughtful. “So… we must make sure the Ork walker doesn’t explode in our faces. Maybe shoot it from afar. Or knock it off its feet. Or take out the driver…”

“I will let you worry about tactics,” said Yezana, licking his sweaty nipple. “My work is done.”

“I suppose so. If I avoid the explosion, do you think I survive the battle?”

Yezana shrugged. “No way to know. If you live past your likely death, a new path is created for you. It may also lead straight to death. I cannot see this path, because it does not yet exist. But I would say your chances of survival _are_ significantly improved.”

He nodded in understanding. “Well, that’s something. Thank you for this.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “You are most welcome, Brother Erling. I rarely get thanked.”

“You’ll get a lot of this from me. If I survive.” He scratched her head for a moment. “I suppose you have other men to visit now?”

“No. You were my last. It means you get the most reliable vision, since we are closer to the time of the battle… and it also means you get to keep me in your bed for the rest of the night.” She paused. “If you want to, of course. I have my own quarters as well.”

“I’d like you to stay, Yezana. Drift off to sleep with me.”

“This suits me.” She smiled and closed her eyes. “Please do not die tomorrow, Brother Erling.”

The next minute, the Oracle was sound asleep in Erling’s arms.


End file.
